YuGiOh Family One-Shots
by Alexandrite Dragoness
Summary: From DM to GX to 5D's to Zexal to Arc-V, the characters we all know and love have decided to settle down and have a family. Bundles of Joys :3 Families include: Blueshipping, Peachshipping, Polarshipping, Argentshipping, Fianceshipping, Faithshipping, Scooping, Crow x OC- "Peckshipping", Skyshipping, and Fruitshipping. Don't like don't read. Status: Complete
1. Kaiba

**The Kaiba Family**

Seto unlocked the door and walked inside and closed the door behind him, frustrated. He had to stay later at work because someone apparently wacked up the security system from being careless. He fired the guy of course, but no one else could do the security system as well as him and the fired employee, so he stayed at work to correct it. He grunted frustration by the time he nearly dropped his suitcase and took off his suit and threw it on the furniture. He felt something on his leg by the time he took off his shoes without looking, but he knows _exactly_ what- or _who_ it is.

"Hi daddy!" A young blue haired girl said hugging his leg in adoration. She's no older than five, and she has blue eyes in a familiar shade of his brunette father's, but other than that she is a mirrored reflection of her mother. Her blue floral school skirt matches with her eyes very neatly. Seto just smiled at her presence.

"Well hello to you too Aoime," He playfully messed with her hair, much to Aoime's pouting dismay and giggles. "Got off of preschool early?" Seto said soundly. He only has that kind of tone with his daughter, since she's very special to him, like any father would say, no matter how cold they seem from others. Of course Kisara gets the same respect.

"Well duh," She playfully roared. "We always get off around this time!" She's still holding on to her father's leg, and Seto doesn't really mind.

"Where's your mother?"

"She's taking a nap. She was very tired when she picked me up for some reason,"

Seto thought of that tragic experience Kisara had to go through with their second child.

*flashback*

 _A baby shower was going on at the Kaiba house and everyone came for the celebration of Kisara's 8-month pregnancy. Yugi and Tea brought a gift or two like they did on their last baby shower. Joey on the other hand didn't bring a gift the last time, but this time he brought a Red-Eyes Black Chick plushy that he got at an amusement park for winning an attraction, which brought his disappointing wife Mai a face palm. Tristen and Serenity came for the first time and brought very oversized Blue-Eyes plushy that Serenity made herself. And it's not half bad. Mokuba bought dozens of toys as like he did the last baby shower he attended to._

 _Kisara walked to the group holding snacks in a tray until Seto stopped her._

" _You know you don't need to do this, I could do it myself, or one my butlers-"_

" _It's ok hun," She kissed her brunette husband on the cheek. "I want to make them feel welcome myself," She walked passed him with a giggle, and Seto just shrugged. "Whatever…"_

 _Their conversations had been going on for a while, and Kisara took the tray and headed back to the kitchen. Then everyone heard Kisara yelped as the tray hit the floor._

" _Kisara!?" Seto sped towards the kitchen and saw Kisara kneeling on the floor in pain. Like if it couldn't get any worse when Seto leveled with Kisara asking if she's ok, blood traced around the floor from underneath of her. Like as if her water broke._

" _Someone called the hospital!" The group panicked. Seto picked Kisara up. "No there's no time for them-" The ambulance parked up at the front of Seto's place a few seconds after Mai dialed 9-1-1. Near to everyone's surprise, the people got Kisara in the vehicle and drove to the hospital, Seto being by Kisara's side throughout the trip. The others got in their cars and followed them to the hospital._

 _Everyone, including Seto, was waiting outside the room Kisara is in. An hour had passed and a doctor came out of the room, frowning when looked at the others._

" _So… is she alright?" Seto had been waiting to ask. The doctor looked at him. "The baby?" The doctor looked at this clipboard, then looking back at him. "I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, but…" There was a long pause. "There was a problem sometime through the pregnancy, therefore the baby didn't make it…" Seto stopped listening there, shocked to hear that his baby, his son! Died?_

 _The others were shocked as well, especially Mokuba. Tea covered her face onto Yugi, who also looked away from Seto and the doctor, only hearing the conversation about what happened. Similar goes with the others._

"… _Like I said, I'm sorry, there wasn't anything we could do…"_

*end of flashback*

Seto shook his head, trying to forget of what he just thought. Aoime looked up at him curiously. "Daddy?"

Seto looked down at her. "Yeah? Sorry, it's just that…"

Aoime stayed behind with the butlers at the house when the pregnancy problem happened, never really knowing what was going on. The only thing she knew that the baby died, but not knowing how. She was also frowned about this.

She hugged his leg once more. "I miss him too daddy," She said like he knew what he was thinking about.

Seto kneeled down to Aoime, and hugged her for about a few minutes in silence.

"We all missed him, Aoime…"

* * *

Night came around the very same day. The brunette didn't get tired till almost midnight, and his wife was asleep, but woke up seeing her husband on the computer, as always.

"Honey…" The tired woman walked to him, planting a kiss on his cheek. "You should get some rest, it's almost twelve,"

Seto gave in after a minute of working, sighed and shut down his laptop. Kisara came in bed shortly after Seto. He spaced out for a little while.

"Kisara?" His wife turned around to look at him, basically groaned in a response.

"I was thinking, well, about your idea. I saw the paperwork by my desk by the time I got home, you were taking a nap already, but, I decided to sign the paperwork and send them to the orphanage." Kisara nearly smiled.

Seto and Kisara were thinking of adopting a child from the same orphanage Seto and Mokuba were when they were abandoned. Since Kisara was known to incapability of having another child, she thought it would be a good idea to adopt a son Seto has always wanted.

"So…" Kisara said in almost a whisper. "You like the idea?"

Seto nodded to the response, and kissed her on the forehead before going to sleep.

- **5 years later** -

Aoime was sitting in her room in silence. She was sent home after of what she did to a couple of students. _I'm proud of what I did_ , she thought, _they deserved it-_

A knock from her door interrupted her thought. "Aoime, it's me," It's her dad. There was a long pause before he said, "Just let me in. We should talk about this."

Aoime, stubborn like her dad, didn't say anything. She doesn't want to talk about what happened. Seto got a call from the school of what did happen, or what they heard what happened. The Brunette opened the door without her permission, but like any father he doesn't need her permission anyways. He then sat right next to her on her bed, waiting for what she has to say.

"The school called on what happened today," He said, looking at her. She didn't look at him, just looking at anything else but him. "Is there something you want to tell me?" He tried to be as calm as possible so she could finally tell him. She finally broke.

"I hit someone. There." She crossed her legs and pouted, not wanting to say anymore. Seto already knew that. "Is there anything more to the story?" Which there is.

"A couple of girls decided to come up to me and… say some things to make me mad."

Finally something he hadn't heard. "And?"

Aoime just sighed. "They were saying how- augh you won't understand!" She pouted again. Seto just chuckled. "Try me."

Aoime just eyed him, and decided to do so. "These… girls, they just came up to me. They were telling how, how that this guy broke up with them because of _me!_ " She swung her arms at that last part, a bit upset about what she said. Seto just lifted an eyebrow. "You have a boyfriend?"

"Wha-no! No, no he's not my boyfriend….. ew no!" She planted her face on her palms in embarrassment. Seto just chuckled. "Just teasing."

She hated how her dad just does that, especially about boyfriends. She continued with her story. "The one girl said that the reason he did that so he can be with me, just…" She paused right there, and then continued. "…and just because I'm the daughter of Kaiba, and so what better way to get rich by marrying a rich girl!" She planted her face on her knees.

Seto was pretty shocked to hear this. Someone hitting on his daughter just to get closer to some rich family. _Fricken' gold diggers_ , he thought.

Aoime raised her head up. "So I punched her. In the eye… and the stomach, and so I was sent to the office and got suspended." She was waiting for him yell and scream for getting herself suspended, but instead he just sat there, thinking. Aoime looked a little confused, looking at her dad, not doing anything.

"And the girls?" Seto asked. Aoime took this by surprise, but answered, "What about them?"

"Did they get in trouble or anything?"

"…no. The staffs don't believe my story, especially since I had no witnesses." Aoime answered quietly, also disappointed by the fact that the girls didn't get punished for their doings. Seto got up from her bed and walked out the door.

"Dad?" Aoime questioned. "Where are you going?"

Seto stopped at his tracks, and turned around with a slight smirk across his face, putting on his jacket he left by Aoime's room. "Get ready. Those girls got some explaining to do!"

Without any doubt, Aoime jumped from her bed and put on her jacket and followed her father out of her bedroom.


	2. Motou-Gardner

**The Motou Family**

The sun's rays are peeking through the blinds in the bedroom, but Yugi and Tea aren't getting out of bed and rolled the sheets over them so they won't get blinded. Yugi had to go to a ceremony with Pegasus on the new cards He and the company made, and it lasted till midnight. Because of this Tea had to get off work early to pick up the kids from school, and Tea didn't have enough sleep from the night before.

Their bedroom door creaked from its opening, but since the couple went back to sleep it didn't bother them. Their two sons quietly tip-toed towards their bedroom and stood still at the edge of the bed.

"They're still asleep!? Man and they said they're the early birds," Trusdale, the oldest son, whispered to himself.

"Th-that's b-because mommy and daddy didn't have a-a good-ood sleep the last couple days…" Shylor stuttered, the youngest, while peeking over the other side of the bed. Yugi turned over due to the sounds of the voices but still asleep. Shylor panicked for a second, but sighed in relief since he didn't wake up.

"Ok, on my mark, we'll climb up on these two cabinets beside the bed and jump on them to wake them up-"

"But-ut," Shylor interrupted in a whisperish tone. "But what about our sis-isster?"

Trusdale almost forgot. Tea is six months pregnant with a girl, and jumping on her in that state might not be a good idea.

"Uhh- ok, new plan. We both jump on dad while we both on the cabinet on his side of the bed." Trusdale ordered.

"Yeah, and have daddy wake up on the wrong side of the bed fo-oor shhure…" Shylor protested.

After a minute of whispering argues, they planned to jump on Yugi and Tea but only on her legs. They both climbed at the top their own respective cabinets and wait for the older brother's mark.

Yugi, actually woke up the moment on their "attacking" positions, quietly whispered to his wife.

"Hey Tea, are you awake?"

Tea responded in an irritated grunt. "What is it Yugi?"

The brothers, without knowing he's already awake, readied their positions.

"I don't want to worry you hun, but…"

The oldest son swayed his arms in a translation meaning, "now!"

Then Yugi continued, still tired in his voice, "…I believe we're under attack…"

And so the sons jumped towards their targets on the bed.


	3. Wheelor-Valentine

**The Wheelor Family**

Joey just got home from work on a usual day. He became an auto mechanic after he got the degree at a community college. And as soon as he graduated from high school he moved out of his dad's place and lived in a dorm during his college time. After getting the degree he and Mai decided to live together after hearing the news of becoming a father. Mai didn't go to college since she didn't have anyone to support her on financial situations, so she works as a waitress in restaurants here and there. She says she's happy doing so, even though Joey is concerned about her choices, and wants her to do more in life than just being a waitress, but Mai refused to let him help.

He unlocked the door and went inside with a big smile. "I'm hhooommeee!" Is all he has to say to have his son and daughter, Ronin and Mary, run towards their dad with big smiles on their faces since they now know that he's home.

"Daddy!" The kids jumped out of the furniture and tackled Joey down to the floor as a hug. He then heard someone else running towards him and the kids and glumped on top of them, licking Joey's dirty face. "Down buy, down!" Joey tries to push their pet Rupert off of him, which failed miserably.

Joey got up, holding the kids with each arm, "Roar the baddy monsters kidnapped two kids! Ohh no!" Joey ran into the living room and dropped the kids onto their big bean seating on the floor. The kids giggled. "Oh no baddy monster let us go!" One of the kids playfully yelled as their blonde father jumped on the bean bag went sent the kids one foot in the air, and he started tickling them, and the kids can't but laugh so loud the neighbors are able to hear them. The dog started barking with their screams waiting the good time to tackle Joey and the kids. Mai heard the racket and decided to spoil the fun.

"Sorry kids but the baddy monster has to invade somewhere else. At the meantime why don't you kids leave him alone for a bit?"

"Awwww…." The kids wailed forlornly while still hanging to their dad.

"It's ok kids, I just need to get someone else to snack on, then I'll back for you!" Joey lounged at his each near the end of his sentence and the kids screamed for their dear lives and ran into their bedrooms, while Rupert their husky decided to walk to the backyard. Joey got up and stretched his back and arms. "Well that's a way to get rid of them," He said doing so.

Mai walked up him peck on the lips. "Welcome home Joey," She ran her hands across his cheeks and giggled. "You should probably wash up; you got really dirty from work today."

Joey just rolled his eyes and kissed her back. "I'll just jump into the shower then," he walked towards his bedroom and stopped, "But I wouldn't mind someone joining with me,"

Mai rolled her eyes as well. "Nah uh, I just took a shower an hour ago. I don't want to get dirty from you taking a shower," She joked. Joey thinks otherwise.

"But I need someone to wash my back when I wash my hair-"

"That's not necessary; we recently got a back scrubber in our bathroom. I'm sure you'll enjoy it," Joey just gives her the pouty face, which made Mai very amused. "But if you really want me to, I guess I'll jump in-"

"Great, meet me in there in five," Joey happily blurted and ran into his bedroom to change. Mai just shook her head, thinking it won't hurt to take a second shower. "Oh Joey, I love you but sometimes…. Sigh, whatever," She spoke to herself and walked into the bedroom.


	4. Yuki-Rhodes

**The Yuki Family**

The moon was full at this night during Jaden and his family's slumber. Alexis went to bed early since she woke up pretty early for her morning shift at work. Bella, their daughter, has been having trouble sleeping lately, but this time she's sleeping soundly, and their golden retriever, Hiro, laying there, looking at Bella carefully once in a while.

It's little after 2am, and Hiro suddenly perk his head up, looking at Bella cautiously, sniffing at her briskly, and jumped off of her bed to the parents' room. Hiro started licking Jaden's hand, and afterwards got halfway onto the bed and nudged his head with his nose. Jaden finally woke up from his movements and licks, and knows why he woke him up. He got up from his bed slowly so he wouldn't wake Alexis up from the other side of the bed. He walked into the kitchen and opens the cabinet to take a container and opened up a pill. He filled up a glass of water and went over to Bella's room, sat next her, shaking her shoulder to wake her up.

Bella opened her eyes and spoke quietly, "Dad?" Jaden shushed her, "It's ok honey, you just have to take this," He said while giving her the pill and a glass of water. She accepted the pill and drank it down with the water, and gave the glass back to her father, still very sleepy.

"That's good, now you can go back to sleep," Jaden whispered, kissed her on the forehead and stood up from her bed, walking as quietly as he could. "Daddy…?" Jaden heard her daughter and turned around.

"H-how long will I have to do this?" She asked in a whisper tone, wiping the water from the edge of her mouth with her blanket. Jaden didn't answer right away, since he doesn't know what to say exactly. He then just smiled and whispered back, "As long as you think the bright side of things, it will as quick as a zippy,"

Bella smiled back, and closed her eyes to sleep. Jaden went back to the kitchen to put the glass away, and turned off the light behind him. Through his time in the hallway he sees Hiro sitting by Bella's bedroom, looking a bit drowsy himself. The brunette man kneeled down and petted him.

"You did good today, boy. Now get some rest. You deserve it," The golden retriever then laid on the floor and rested there, wanting to stay by Bella's room anyways. Jaden just smiled and walked to his bedroom. He went underneath the covers until he heard his wife turned in bed and looked at him soundly.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," The young man whispered to her with tired in his eyes. Alexis just nodded to his response.

"It's ok, besides I wanted to hear you and Bella, it's nice to hear you two talking."

There was silence for about a moment, until she spoke again. "You know… I'm glad we have a child. I mean, when I first found about our child, and telling you about, well, it, I was so scared that you might…. I don't know, run away. But you stayed by my side. And, it kind of… worked out at the end…"

Alexis frowned about what happened during her birth. What scared her, and Jaden, the most that day is not hearing a single wail or cry when Bella was born. After confirming her stillborn Jaden went into tears. He was waiting for the moment of seeing her, holding her in his arms, but that dream turned into a tragedy within seconds. But like a miracle Bella was revived after minutes of her birth, like if the gods above gave her life. Jaden, though, knew what exactly happened. It was Yubel who gave her life, using her own soul as the life of the child, giving her red and blue eyes and turned half of her brown hair blondish white. Jaden still remembers that moment like it just yesterday. Never knowing the true gift spirits can hold so dearly for someone. This brought a tear down his face, but in a delighted way.

"I guess what I'm saying is…" Alexa continued, "That I'm happy we're together, even if it was an accident,"

"Me too," Jaden smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you." He softly said, moving towards her close enough to feel her embrace. "I love you too,"

Bella is getting a checkup at the hospital since it's already been six months since her last visit. Jaden and Alexis are sitting in the same room, watching the doctor doing the usuals.

"You are a very brave girl today," The doctor said wonderfully. "Why not go to the hallway and pick out something by the prize stash?"

Bella nodded and jumped off the seating and ran out the door. Jaden and Alexis saw her until she's out of their sight, and looked back at the doctor. Fortunately the doctor knows what's going on through the concerned parents' minds, but waits for one of them to speak.

Jaden decided to speak. "How long?"

The doctor skimmed through the records on the clipboard in his hands looked back up at the couple. "Only a few more years, about somewhere on her 16th birthday, if that's correct."

Alexis looked down at the floor, her eyes watering up, trying to fight back the tears. Jaden also sat there looking down, not wanting to think about it anymore. Bella just came back with her prize in her hands, oblivious of knowing what was going on between per parents and the doctor. Alexis quickly wiped away her tears and looked at her with a smile. Bella walked over to her father and gave him a hug, which Jaden gladly did back, wondering how will he be able to hold on to her presence.


	5. Yuki-Rhodes Part II

**Yuki Family Part II**

"She only has what!?" Chazz, Jesse, Syrus, Tyranno, Bastion and Atticus were all shocked to hear this news about Bella. They had to check on Jaden since no know had heard him ever since he went to the doctors for Bella's checkup. Even to Jaden's little deject they wanted to cheer him up, until they heard the news.

"So what now?" Syrus disturbed the silence, and Jaden didn't say anything right away, but Alexis had something in mind.

"We should give her the best sweet 16th birthday anyone could ever do,"

Everyone looked up and nodded to her in agreement, Jaden still a little spaced off, hearing Alexis's plan.

"Sounds more like a death wish but I'm in," Chazz proudly stated, and everyone looked at him, all but Jaden, still looking away. "What? It's a good thing I decided to help," Everyone else just nodded disappointedly, thinking of what he said earlier.

"I think everyone should help," Atticus suggested, "Even as the uncle, friends should get involved and help their friends in need."

"I-I don't know what I should do…." Cyrus said pushing his fingers together bashfully, so quietly so no one else would hear him.

"I also noticed something," Alexis looked at the others. "I need more girls involved in this plan!"

Everyone looked at each other. "Nahh, who needs gals anyways? You have us!" Tyranno wailed in amusement, leaned back against the couch.

"You boys do, that's for sure!" Everyone else chuckled.

"Nuh uh, not me," Chazz said. "The Chazz Princeton doesn't need a girl in his life-"

"Ooh really?" Bastion stepped in. "Then who was that girl you were hanging out with by the alleyway last weekend?"

Chazz shot up. "You were there?! I mean…" He just cleared his throat. "T-that's nobody,"

"Then you wouldn't mind me making out with her when you're around then, would ya?" Tyranno decided to join the fun.

"I swear to god if you put one finger on her you're are so dead-!"

Alexis just rolled her eyes during the rampaging going on, and looked at Jaden sitting right beside her, who is still spacing out.

"Hey hun are you paying attention?" Still no answer from Jaden, and everyone else stood quiet. Alexis shook his shoulder a bit, which snapped Jaden into reality, looking at Alexis curiously. Alexis just frowned. "Do you want to do this party? For our daughter?"

Jaden looked at Alexis fondly, and finally answered. "Yes, of course." Everyone smiled to his response. "AAhhhh yyeaaahh, let get this party STARTED-"

"Hold up Tyranno," Jesse pulled him down from standing. "There's still a couple of years left." Tyranno pouted a bit. "Well it's never too early to start!"

"He's right," Atticus stated. "It's never too early."

"I think it's a good idea to work on this a couple years ahead, making sure that this will be the best party she can have, "Alexis decided to fill in the sentence for her brother. "First we need to choose the best location where the party should take place-"

"The Domino Park…" Jaden interrupted kindly, spacing out at the window, looking at the view of the city. "Bella loves hanging out over there," He remembers how he and Bella would go there when she was younger. He then chuckles in that moment. "Almost every day…"

The others thought it was a good idea too. Alexis held his hand and so Jaden looked at her, Alexis staring back, "Then the park it is."

The silence was disturbed by the sound of the door opening, which came in their daughter Bella. "Mom! Dad! I'm hom-?"

She ran to the living where everyone gathered and was surprised to see company, little overjoyed to see Atticus, her uncle.

"Uncle!" She dropped her backpack and hugged the brunette, Atticus gladly returning the hug, and picked her up from the ground.

"Hello Bella my little teddy bear," Atticus cooed, which had Bella pouting.

"Uuunnncccllleee, I'm not six anymore! I'm nearly fourteen,"

"Yes you may be a teen," Atticus agreed on that part, "But you'll still be my little teddy!"

Alexis rolled her eyes on the phrase "teddy bear" he keeps calling her.

Atticus then puts her down and so she greeted everyone else who also haven't seen in a while. Chazz doesn't want to show any affection, while Jesse gladly hugged her as a greeting, and Tyranno gave her a very big hug. "Well I'll call you little grizzly raptor then!"

Syrus was just sitting there when Bella abruptly hugged him, but returned the favor bashfully. Bella was saving her last hug for her mom and dad, who more than gladly returned. She then looked around the room to see if she missed anyone. "So what's the big huddle up for?"

Everyone didn't know what to say, looking at Jaden and Alexis on what to say, and then Alexis dropped in.

"We were having a little reunion since we haven't seen each other in a while, and I'm sure you're ok with that."

Bella nodded, wanting to see them again too.

"So how was school?" Jesse kindly asked the girl. Bella goes to the Duel Academy just like Jaden and Alexis did when they were teenagers. Although the chance to sleep in dorms are now optional, depending on their reasons not doing so. Alexis and Jaden got that covered, telling the principle about her limited lifespan, which Bella still doesn't know about. She responded.

"It was great! I actually beat an Obelisk, well…. Hehe, barely…He was the lowest ranking Obelisk in the Academy… "

"And?" Alexis had to ask.

"And, well…" Bella looked extremely excited. Jaden looked at her in concern, along with the others. "I made it up to Ra rank!"

"Wow, that's amazing Bella!" Jaden kindly commended, feeling a bit surprised himself.

"Yeah," Alexis giggled. "You beat your dad's rank, that's for sure!" Alexis nudged on her pouted husband by the elbow, but Jaden is also very proud of her, he always was a Slifer, but hearing his daughter going above his rank back at his time made him smile.

"If you call that impressive then let's see if you can reach the Obel- ow hey!" Chazz sneered until Atticus punched him in the arm, which Chazz felt very dearly. "Shut up Chazz , you've known what it's like to be Ra."

Everyone laughed which made Chazz very embarrassed, and they turned their focus back to Bella. "And besides…" The fuming uncle whispered to Chazz's ear roughly, seeing Bella's not paying attention. "Did you forget already why we're even here?"

Chazz still remembers, he just went out of his boundaries a bit. "Yeah, heh, sorry…"

Bella joined in with the gang and had more conversations for a while until they had to leave.

"I hope we get together like this again," Atticus mentioned.

"I hope so too," Alexis gave her brother a hug, and so it's only a matter of time to decide on their next "meeting" to get what they would call, a farewell celebration, going.

* * *

 **Author's Note: UPDATED OCT. 19th**

 **I was incorrect on the ranks between Obelisk and Ra so I had to switch that around. Also I added some new dialogue on Chazz hanging out with a girl last weekend (even though I'm gonna have a different thing with Chazz later on) I forgot about Bastion so now he's included!**

 **So is there any character I should pair Chazz up with? Either Canon or OC? As you can see in this timeline Jaden and Alexis's daughter is somewhat of a teen now but it might not be too late for Chazz starting a family of his own XD regardless of his age now**

 **Speaking of which, I haven't thought of any status between the other characters. Since I didn't watch much of the GX series idk the characters are interested in (girl wise). Except that I know Syrus is into Dark Magician Girl, but other than that that's about it :/ I mean where is he gonna get one of those chicks that-….. hmmmm**

 **And speaking of girls is there any female characters that Alexis or the others are friends to? Maybe I should have one of them become friends with the single males at the progress of the party w but just maybe if I decided for them to be single XD**

 **Also do you think I tortured Jaden a bit too much? *3* I've done more!**


	6. Fudo-Izinski

**The Fudo Family**

Yusei turned and got up from his bed, looking back at his wife, Akiza. He smiled since she usually wakes up before him, but not today he thought. He walked over to the kitchen to make some breakfast for the family.

Nearly a half an hour has passed and Akiza woke up to a smell of burning food. She jolted up and ran to the kitchen, shocked but also amused to see Yusei failing to make such a simple meal like pancakes for breakfast. The fire alarm then went off from the smoke and woke the kids up for sure.

Yusei noticed her behind him, and sweatdropped. "Oh, uh, good morning angel," He chuckled and flushed with embarrassment. Akiza, besides standing around seeing everything getting worse, pushed him off aside and took over. "Let a _real_ woman do the cooking hun," She winked and threw away the burnt pancakes and turned on the air conditioning. Yusei stayed away but wants to help, but she neglects anything her raven-haired husband tries to do. She decided spoke as the last straw.

"Honey, why not you help with the kids get ready for breakfast. I'm sure they're awake by now."

Yusei opened his mouth, but decided to not say anything, and obeyed. He walked to his son's room and sees him in bed still, while for the daughter who's out of bed getting ready for breakfast. Yusei just smiled and knocked on his son's door, which is already opened.

"I'm awake," Said the young lad, more like pre-teens. His hair is black like his father's, with some red, along with those blue eyes. The only major trait from his mom other than the red is her similar skin color. Yusei walked over and removed the bed sheets that were covering him, which got him up from his bed. With a cowlick from the side of his hair, he looks a bit irritated. "I don't help getting ready, really,"

"Sure you don't, since you're wearing that same shirt from two days before," Said the father while he sees his son Odin putting on the shirt he was talking about. The daughter, Chelsea, ran up to Yusei and tug on his shirt.

"Daddy can you help me tie my shoes?" The daughter asked in a sweetest way possible, and so Yusei helped her tying her shoes.

After a while of getting ready the kids went up to the table and started eating. Odin looked at the pancakes curiously.

"That's weird the pancakes don't look burnt…"

Aki just giggled. "Oh course not sweetie, besides it was your father that burnt them at first, so I took over and made new ones."

Yusei felt embarrassed again. "I did everything it told me to do," he said in a disappointed tone, referring to the cookbook, "I don't know what I did wrong,"

"Well besides cooking them at medium you put it up very high. Remember, our stove goes pretty sensitive when you put it on high."

Yusei just nodded in defeat and ate in silence. He noticed that his son changed his shirt, but it was the shirt he had on last weekend. He sighed as a response, and Odin noticed why and just rolled his eyes. A doorbell rang the moment after, and Chelsea got up from her chair excitedly, "Hey it's must be him!" and ran towards the front door, Odin following behind.

"Hey guys you're not done with your pancakes!" The concerned father shouted to them, but they kept going anyways. Yusei just sighed and got up from his table to go see who it was. Chelsea already opened the door and sees an orange-haired man standing right before her, and she smiled.

"Uncle Crow!" she squealed and jumped onto him.

"Hey Chelsea how are you doin'?" Crow asked while he hugged her back and started petting her hair, and sees Odin about to tackle hug him. He fell over and they all laughed and finally got off of him when Yusei walked up. He reached out his hand to help him up, which he kindly accepted.

"Hey Yusei, your kids are still running loose," The orange-haired man joked.

"Yep, they're still little buggers, like always," Yusei played along. Akiza decided to join in the conversation. "It's been awhile Crow,"

"Yes it has, I mean, your kids are so much taller now," They all looked the two kids who don't seem to mind their chit-chat.

"So have you got yourself a girlfriend yet?" Akiza asked.

"Uhh, no, well…. Yeah no…" Crow answered awkwardly, leaving the couple confused.

"Yeah and no?" The two asked curiously.

"I mean, I met this chick and all, but after a while, I don't think she's right for me… since she'll kinda of a wacko," He stated putting his finger against his side of the head, twirling it. "I mean, coo-coo,"

Yusei just chuckled. "Well I think that kind of girl is needed in your life," He joked.

"Haha, very funny!" Crow laughed sarcastically. He then frowned. "Do you really think I'll find someone?"

"Oh course, Crow, I mean, Jack did, even though he has a worse personality than you,"

"Yeah but fame got him love," Crow pouted. "I maybe a little famous, but I don't see anyone jumpin' on my shoulders!"

"Don't give up so easily," Akiza stepped in. "You're nice, you're funny, and, hell, I think you're a little bit _cute_!"

Crow flushed on that last part. "Heh, thanks Akiza," He rubbed the back of his head. "But that's probably not enough…"

"Well," Yusei interrupted, "You are also the bravest guy I ever met Crow,"

"Pfft, shut up, you know that's not true! And besides, Leo and Luna actually found someone they like. And they're younger than me!" He flailed his arms, sat on a nearby seat and put his head down.

"You know," Akiza sat right next to Crow, "Sometimes what, or who, you're looking for could be being right in front of you the whole time. Maybe someone at the police department is hinting it."

Crow thought about that for a moment. "Ya know, there is that other girl who likes to hang out with me a lot lately, but…." Crow paused for a moment. "I….I don't know, I mean, what if- what-"

"There are no "what if's" in our family," Yusei stepped in. "Just go out there and take the chance!"

"Thanks Yusei," Crow admitted. "But…"

"But what!?" They both sighed.

Crow chuckled. "I'm on vacation right now," He just sweatdropped.


	7. Atlas-Carmine

**The Atlas Family**

 **Warning: Mild/Strong Language** not like you guys care *3*

When it comes to having a day off, well, it's a day off, Jack would say. And what Jack does on his day off is hanging out with his son, school day or not. Carly hates the idea of Jack picking their son up during school time just so they can spend time together. But who can blame him? She thought. Jack getting a day off is like almost never around this time of year, where the championship tourneys are at its peak, so Jack wants to make the most of his off.

Jack and Walter, their son, went out for lunch after picking him up from school and then went home to play video games for the rest of the day. And they're usually racing games. Jack sometimes moves his whole body to turn but you would just have to turn the knob on the remote. It's funny. Walter gets intense when he's behind first place, even if it's only the first lap. Later on through the course Walter caught up to Jack on the last lap. Towards the finish line Jack was right up Walter tail, and then the entire sudden Jack played the trick card.

"Hey look son! A jet passing by our house!" And Walter totally fell for it and Jack just passed him up to first place. Walter looked back only to see him in second place.

"Hey you said that on purpose!" Water's head just grew red with anger, and Jack can't help but chuckle at his cute expression.

"You should've known bet'r that jets don't come by our house," Jack stated.

Walter just looked away arms crossed, still infuriated what his dad did. Jack just chuckled again.

"Ai'll tell you what?" Jack put his hand on his son's shoulder, and so Walter looked back. "Ai'll go easy on ya on the next race?"

"Suurree you will, sure…" Walter knows his dad, knowing that he doesn't go easy with anyone. Well, maybe except his mom in "certain" situations, Walter would quote. And when he meant certain things went through his mind. _Damn it brain not that kind of certain things!._ He thought dirty, and he hates it when it crosses his mind.

Other than Walter fighting with his mind he accepts another round, hoping that would get his mind off of the "certain" things. "Hmph, you're on dad!" He smirked in determination.

"That's moi boy…. Hm?" Jack heard the front door opened, and was a bit surprised it was Carly.

"Good day hun," Jack spoke. "You're home early."

Carly didn't respond. Instead she put the groceries down on the counter and started putting them away. _Home early, groceries, no hello? This can't be good._ Jack put the game remote down and stood up from the couch.

"Hey son take over for mei will ya?" Jack kindly asked Walter.

"Me? I…" He looks a little confused, since taking over would have him be his dad's character instead of his own, which doesn't make sense to him. He then looks at his mom, who looks a bit… unhappy. Walter finally got the message. "I- uhh sure dad."

Jack then walks around the furniture and heads towards Carly in the kitchen. Walter puts on his headset so he wouldn't have to hear what's going on between his parents. Jacks sees his wife with concern by the fridge, and then walks over to her, but then Carly turned around and got spooked, dropping the cans she was holding but Jack caught one with his foot and the rest with his hands, and puts the cans away for her.

"Sorry, I was….hehe…. in my own world at the moment." Carly stuttered a bit in her sentence where Jack couldn't fully understand. He just responds.

"So is that why you didn't say hello back?"

Carly just looks down. "Sorry… I didn't hear…" She apologized again. Jack looks more worried now, and pulls her closer to him to have a better look at her. He then removes her glasses. They're not those big round goofy glasses anymore. They're the standard size and you can see her eyes in every angle. He noticed she's been crying. He pulls her closer for a hug.

"C'mon, you can tell me…"

Carly then gave in, bawling over his shoulder. Walter then heard it, turned the music down on his headset. He hates to see, also hear, his mom cry, but it also brings to his curiosity whenever it comes in this situation, so he started to eavesdrop a bit.

"I got fired today Jack," She started to hiccup between her sentences, but Jack can hear her crystal clear. "Th-they said that I was worthless, a-and so they kicked me out! I-I don't know what I did wrong Jack! I just don't know…." She then stops and sobs even more.

Jack was a bit astonished. He thought she finally found the perfect job she's been looking for as a news reporter, an organization that pays her decently for her work, but apparently after three months of working there she's unemployed again. This was her sixth job in the past two years.

"Maybe there was a misunderstanding, you should call them-"

"That's what I said too, but they said it was perfectly clear what I did was wrong!"

Jack puts her chin up. "Any idea what they might've been talking about?"

"No…" She's been thinking the same thing on her way home, and couldn't point out anything wrong. She looked back her own newspaper to look for any mistakes, and then gave it to Jack to see if there was anything wrong. He then looked back at her.

"It's magnificent Carly, I see no mistakes whatsoever," Jack complimented, not seeing one mistake on the news himself.

"Then why did I get fired Jack?" Carly questioned, mainly to herself, putting her face on her hands, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"I don't know…" Is the only thing Jack can really say.

* * *

The next day Jack was back to work. He was able to defeat one of the semi-finalists in a duel, which are more advanced around this then it was back when he was king. He did lost his title a few years after gaining the title for himself, but later on after that he didn't care for much about it when he started dating Carly, and then decided to settle down. Ten years after that he decided to work as a turbo duelist at the City Championships. He only got in first place a couple times then, but that fame doesn't compare to his family. The reason he came back into turbo dueling so he can earn some money for his family. He may not get payed as much as he used to, but it will do for his family's care.

After the duel against the semi-finalists, he came to his boss.

"Sir, would it be ok if ai take the rest of the day off? The rest of my opponents are not present for the round today." He's not lying, if that what the boss was wondering.

"Sure Jack, but you'll have to stay working late tomorrow, if that's ok with your schedule…"

"Yes. Of course." Jack then leaves with gratitude and got on to his bike. He was thinking of picking up his son, but after looking at the time Carly might've already done that by now. Now that he thought of Carly, he decided to come by the news company she used to work at. He parked his bike and walked into the building. He sees only half of the work room full of employees, some of them working like supposed to.

"Excuse me," He asks one of the employees that doesn't seem to be working on anything. "Where can ai find the people who runs this company building?"

The employee looked up at him in awe and pointed the direction at the CEO office.

"Thank you," Jack glowered without looking at the other employees who are staring at him, looking a bit nervous themselves.

Jack sees that the doors are open so he comes in himself. The CEOs glared at the intruder, but only sees Jack and their eyes widened, bit confusion in the atmosphere.

"I don't believe you've scheduled for an appointment Mr. Atlas," One of the CEOs spoke.

Jack didn't bother with the message. "Well it looked like you guys are free for a moment, so I want to make this quick."

"Well I guess you can say that we're not entirely busy at the moment," One of the other CEOs said, "But that still doesn't give you the right to just come in uninvited."

"Yes," Jack agreed. "And Ai'm very sorry for doing so. But…" His tone was rough on the last word, and the CEOs looked a bit anxious.

"Ai came here about my wife's termination yesterday, and ai don't think I really need to set up an appointment for that, especially since what you guys did was unacceptable. " Jack continues. "My wife didn't understand why she got fired, and I don't see why she would. She is a very bright, kind hard-working lady who's been looking for a permanent employment but apparently a few months after working her she got kicked out!"

The CEOs looked at each other, knowing where this is going.

"Look," The elderly CEO proclaimed. "About your wife-"

"What about her?" The annoyed blonde interrupted. "What did she do that can be worse than one of your employees out there not doing shit!?"

All the employees outside the room are hearing Jack's rage and some felt a little embarrassed by his disparagement while the rest want to hear more of what he has to say.

"Mr. Atlas, please-"

"You better give me a damn good reason, Mr. Quinn! Why her?"

Mr. Quinn, the elderly CEO, and the rest of them stood silent for a minute, not knowing the right way to say the explanation. The elder decided to pull out Carly's report as the answer.

"We looked over her report just yesterday, and we found some similar comments about her from the previous companies she used to work for," The CEO slid the report to Jack's side of the table, and the blonde caught it and looked through it himself. He knows his wife too well for her to do these actions that the companies are saying about her.

"This is bullshit!" Jack clutched onto the report.

" _Ms. Carly Atlas is known to be argumentative when it comes to simple tasks at the work station. Not recommended for hire." - NDC News_

 _"Carly is known to be rash and lousy on her assignments and ignores any orders she was given. Not recommended for hire." - KC Inc._

And as the list goes on and on, some other comments were a bit overboard, and then he spot something that is erroneous that shouldn't even been mentioned.

"Carly never worked for KC nor the Gossip Market! Not even…. The AIC?! What?! She was never to get hired at that place! This is not her! Gossip? Really? You must be pulling a prank on her, and mei!"

"I'm sorry Atlas but these are the reports we got,"

"This report must be confusing with some other chick! I swear to the AlMighty if you're making this shit up I'll sue your ass-!"

"I think it's best if you should leave!"

Jack couldn't disagree more. "No, Ai'm not leavin' till you straighten this shit up!"

* * *

Carly and Walter were at home waiting for their dad to get home.

Walter was lying on the couch upside down, looking bored out of his mind. "Ma…" Walter broke the silence. "When is pop supposed to be home?"

Carly just looked at him. "I'm not sure sweetie, but he should've been home an hour ago-?"

The door was opened and Jack came in, looking a little relieved for some reason, stretching his arms up.

"Sorry hun ai should've left ya a message," Jack said ad he was stretching his back. "Ai did get off work early."

"Then where were you?"

"Up your boss'-"He then looked at his son, who looked a little inquisitive to his response. Jack saved his sentence and put it in a nicer statement.

"-business, and settled out some sense to the CEOs,"

"Wait, you….you went to the Newsport building!?" Carly was a bit shocked and a little embarrassed thinking about it. "Look, hun, please, I know they fired me unexpectedly and all-"

"Which is why ai went over there," Jack then pulled out the same report he got from the CEOs to Carly, who is shocked to read the reviews she got from some unknown companies she never worked with.

"Oh my god Jack! Where did you-"

"The CEOs made this report up, "He then put his hand on her shoulder. "And ai know you will never do such a thing at work, so ai called up the Company Restoration Plan and cleared up some fraud mistakes about your report…" He then pulled out the legit report on Carly and so she read that over, everything about herself on the paper is true.

"Wow, Jack I-"

Jack put his fingers over her lip. "And so the CEOs are now terminated, new ones hired and all, and well…" Jack paused for a moment and sees his wife look on her face, smiling how she seems so eager to hear more. "And well, hehe, you're re-hired."

Carly smiled grew. "Really? Oh my-I…. Oh my goodness!" She started pacing around and panicking, but in a good way.

"Wow dad! How were you able to get on their cases without trouble?" Walter was curious.

"Well, ai have some ways…"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I'm** **not** **misspelling "I" and "me" nor "my". Jack has a British cockney accent that has different pronunciations on these words, as you can see below:**

 **Little = lit'l**

 **Better = bet'r**

 **Settle = set'l**

 **I = ai**

 **My = moi**

 **Me = mei**

 **But** **if** **I am doing something wrong (like not capitalizing "Ai", ect.) please let me know! Oh and also let me know if I did anything else (story wise) wrong!**

 **I actually like where this is going. This has got to be the longest one-shot story I've ever wrote! Also I'm going back to college tomorrow so this may be the last day I submit any more stories, for now! I actually have a Kaiba/Kisara story in mind along with a 5D's story. If you want me to write the story that would be swell to tell me so to give me motivation.**

 **Oh and yes Walter just thought of something dirty about his parents XD**


	8. Tsukumo-Meadows

**The Tsukumo Family**

 _There shall be fluff… w_

Tori could feel the sun touching her skin, but she doesn't want to get up yet. She rolled over to the other side to feel the embrace of her lover, but then as she moves her hand across the bed, it was empty. She then opened her eyes, and then got up to look around. She doesn't see him anywhere, which made her upset where he might be. _He doesn't go to work till later today. And besides he doesn't leave until he hugs the kids goodbye, and, well, the kids are not up._ Tori rolled over onto her belly, thoughts racing through her mind, wondering where he might be. But then she got her answer.

"Good morning sunshine," He said softly as he crawled up on her back, which scared the hell out of her.

"Y-yuma! I didn't see you there," She yelped. She forgot that they're both bare naked underneath the covers, and he felt cold to her, which made part of the yelp noise she made. "Damn you're so cold, you should put some clothes on or something," She sighed, and Yuma didn't respond to her complaint.

"Yeah I got out of bed not too long ago, but here I am now" He then kissed her neck which is better to her then cold skin against hers, but that slowly didn't mind her.

"And the kids?" Tori had to ask. Yuma stopped what he was doing and looked at her head to head….ish.

"Yeah what about them?" Yuma felt annoyed since he wants to spend some time with her without any mention of the kids that are still in bed.

"Are they up?"

"Why would they be? It's only after six."

Tori looked at the time. He was right. It is only a little after six. What is she worried about? She thought of that for a little bit.

"Ok, sure, it's after six," Tori said to herself as Yuma moved closer to her, and as she noticed she turned on her back looking at him in question. "So?"

"So…" Yuma then kissed her on the lips, and she returned the favor, holding it for a moment, until they heard something.

"Momma, dad?" A young girl asks curiously, still in her pajamas, standing at the edge of her parents' room. Yuma then froze in surprise and then quickly moved off of his wife acting like nothing happened.

"Yeah? What is it Julie?"

The pre-teen looked at the two. "I'm hungry."

The couple looked at each other. "Yeah, well have some cereal then," Tori looked back at Julie, who's still a little unsure.

"Which kind?"

"Any kind as long as the box's already opened," Yuma said, thinking that his daughter should already know this.

"Ok!" Julie then ran to the kitchen to make her bowl of cereal.

"Now, where were we?" Yuma leaned closer to Tori for another kiss, but Tori stopped him. Yuma looked a little annoyed and confused.

"I don't think so," Tori giggled and got out of bed, which had Yuma pouting. "I gotta see if Kin is awake,"

"Fine," Yuma sighed. Tori then looked back a Yuma.

"You should get up too,"

"I did get up not too long ago," Yuma exclaimed.

"Yes but you're back in bed. Come on, get up," Tori walked over there and was about to remove the sheets from Yuma, until he stopped her.

"Alright alright I'm up I'm up!" Yuma quickly put Tori's robe on, without noticing, which made Tori giggle.

"What?"

Tori giggled again. "Oh, it's nothing," She then walked out of the room to go wake Kin. Yuma finally realizes what he's wearing but noticed it smells good. He smirked.

"Hmm, this isn't so bad," He said to himself, and walked to the kitchen to have breakfast with his daughter.


	9. Hogans and Taylors (2 in 1)

**A/N: There will be two shorts in this chapter: The Hogan Family and the Taylor Family. The Hogans contain CrowXOC, and if you're not ok with that then don't read it. Other than that enjoy!**

* * *

The Hogan Family

The rain's been hard all night, stomping on the rooftops of the family home like getting attention just to annoy them. It's not happening fortunately, as the parents sleeping soundly in their own room while the twins in their own not minding the rain. It didn't last very long however, as lightning struck down by the city, making a clashing sound that sounds like it could be from miles. The twins, right after one another, shot up from their bed and ran out to their parents as cover.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" One of the twins said one while the sibling said the other, bash their door open and swopped under the covers, making Crow also shot up in bed in a panic.

"Yowh! Guys what the-!?" Crow pulled his covers off and see the twins shivering in fear, Crow sighing in relief that it wasn't some wild animal. "What's up with you guys?"

"I-…we- got spooked…" Both said one word after the other, like their minds were in sync.

"Spooked?" He almost chuckled on that part. "By what?"

He then got his answer as the roaring thunder echoed the sky in a sudden, causing Crow to jump and look outside in shock. The twins gathered around their father in comfort, the mother finally got up to see the problem. She has a very dark mulberry color hair that looks almost completely black, even by the flash of lightning. Her eyes, shade from yellow to green, did on the contrary, making them like they're glowing for a second. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the kids with little disappointment.

"Guys it's just thunder. It's not gonna hurt us in any other way-" Lightning interrupted her sentence as she also jumped, and looked out the window. She sighed in defeat. "Alright you can sleep here…"

"Yay!" The twins got themselves comfortable in between their parents, Crow quickly getting comfortable himself. Yonah, the mother, was still looking outside in disbelief, wondering why lightning has to ruin her night. Crow then leaned towards her over the cuddling twins and peck a kiss on her cheek.

"You're not scared of lightning too are ya?" Crow then chuckled, getting a knock on the head as a response from his finicky wife.

"I'm just not comfortable sleeping with the kids, you know how I am with that."

Crow rolled his eyes. "Hey, as the mother sometimes you gotta deal with our childrens' safety and care, like any parent would. We went over this ever since we were together…"

"Yeah I know," Yonah looked out the window again. "I'm trying to be societal as much as possible. Maybe I wasn't ready after all. You…" She then looked at Crow. "You were ready. I'm not."

Crow looked into her eyes and put his hand across her cheek. "You were ready. Remember, I'm here for you…" He kissed her check again, and under the covers, getting comfortable. "I love you,"

After so long she finally smiled, seeing Crow with the kids made her feel lucky she has them. She then lay down, wrapping her arms around the little one, feeling Crow's embrace at the other side. "I love you too," She whispered sweetly.

* * *

 **A/N: About Yonah- she's an OC I made specially for Crow because I don't think Sherry is the right kind of person, she seems a little off to me :/ just sayin'. My opinion. Anyways her original personality was a stubborn finicky girl who is anti-social to anyone but her ex (another OC I made). She didn't like Crow at all when they first met, but after all he did to help her in her life situations, they both fell more with each other, and then….tada! XD They got together and had Babies! Oh btw the twins are Raven and Raptor, I'll get around to posting their pic on my dA (more description on their relationship will be later…. I hope!)**

 **I'll be posting "Loving Suckerpunch" as a separate one-shot where you can read when they first met…. And I was trying to make it comical as possible XD but idk if it works but by the time I post it I may find out. My story was already on Tumblr, so if you have already read then great ;)**

 **On with the next family…**

* * *

The Taylor Family

A wail can be heard through the baby monitor, much to any parent's discomfort, but what has to be done. Tristen quickly got up from his bed. "I got it…" He yawned through his sentence.

Serenity however, got up as well, wanting to help. "Here, let me help you," She quickly followed her husband to the baby's room, seeing the baby wailing like crazy. Tristen picked up the baby and rocked it slowly.

"What's wrong little guy, do you need….. oh." Tristen smelled the dirty diaper and held the son away from him, already disgusted by the smell. Serenity was looking through the house, panicking.

"We ran out of diapers! Hun can you get more while I try to comfort him?"

Tristen was mentally face palming himself, totally forgot about getting more yesterday from the store while he was out shopping _(yes he shops lol._ He quickly gave the baby to his wife, and put on a jacket and then out of door. "I'll be out just a sec!"

Tristen went to the closest convenience store hoping that they have diapers, and luckily they did _(don't ask)._

"Ok," He was literally panting. "How much?" He asked the cashier.

"3,000 yen."

"What!?" Tristen was surprised by the price, grunting to himself, but he didn't mind as he checking his back pocket, only to find it empty. He checked his other pockets. _Shit._

He ran out of the store, leaving the cashier confused. He came back home and looked for his wallet, but doesn't know where it is.

"What happened?" The concerned wife panicked when she saw him scurrying through things.

"I can't find my wallet!"

"Here. Use this." She gave him a credit card

"Thank you! Just hold on a little longer," He decided to take his care to find a different store for a cheaper price diapers. He parked and went into the store, finding the same exact diapers for a way cheaper price, and bought it. He got back into his car, apparently he bought an Icee along with the diapers. It was on sale, so he thought, _why not?_ He was speeding a little over the speed limit, but he needs to get home as soon as possible. Until he sees flashing red and blue lights coming from behind. _Shit. Again._ He pulled over and waited for the cop to come up to him and he rolled down his window.

"Is there a problem officer?"

The man looked at Tristen, then the rest in the interior space of the car, then the Icee.

"You know you have been speeding, right?"

"Yes," Tristen was about to beg. "But I have a baby at home who needs his diaper change so I went to the convenient market to get diapers but I didn't have my wallet so I have to go back home…"

He then rants on his story, the officer however has a slight doubt.

"Get out of the car,"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

Tristen then got out, and the officer pulled out a device. "Blow on it,"

"Wha- you think I'm drunk driving? That's ubsurd-!"

"Just do it,"

Tristen rolled his eyes, and blew on the straw as much as he could, simply ran out of breathe. The officer looked at the number that appeared on the screen.

"Ok, now can I go-?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to take you in custody,"

Tristen's eyes went wide open. "Wha-Why? I'm not drunk! That-at thing is wrong!"

The officer then pulled Tristen and put him in his police car.

"Wait! I can call my wife! She can tell ya-"

"You were what?!" Serenity shouted over the phone in a mix of shock and gloom, little of anger though, that made Tristen's ears ring like crazy. Even the officer heard the screech.

"Just hear me out, ok?" Serenity then listened. Tristen sighed. "I was just pulled over for speeding and the officer though I was drunk driving! Look you gotta get here and tell him the truth!"

Serenity though for a moment. "Let me talk to the officer,"

Tristen poked his head telling the officer, and so the guy put the phone up to his ear. "Yes, hello?"

"Officer? This is his wife speaking. Look whatever he said is the truth."

"I'm sorry ma'am but the device indicated-"

"I don't care what that thing said!" The baby was then wailing in the background, having the officer feel overwhelmed.

"Look I…. Ah no? …*sigh* ok…." The officer then hung up and gave the phone back to Tristen, and the officer got in his car. "I'll take you to your home."

"Oh god thank you! Thank you so much! Wait…. What did my wife say to convince you?"

The officer sweatdropped and looked Tristen through the front mirror. "Well, let's just say that woman of yours sure knows how to take a no for an answer."

Tristen then got into his car and drove home, having the officer in front of him, sped towards the highway, sirens turned on, making sure Tristen gets home in time.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I put down this story as complete, but I had ideas going through my mind. I'm gonna post one more chapter after this, and that will be it for the YuGiOh Family One-Shots. The last will be the Sakaki Family, so stay tuned for that.**

 **Also I posted other stories in case you wanna check them out as well ;)  
**


	10. Sakaki

**The Sakaki Family**

* * *

 **AN: I would like to thank personally to~** **Liwliwa-Janoah & The Queen of Water for faving and following this story 3**

 **XBrain130 for bothering reading this story X3 on dA and FF., and adding them to his favorites. Ilikereadingyourstoriestoocoughcough**

 **SevrNDs7roy for adding this story to your alerts whenever I post a new chapter ^^**

 **alonealexabluerose and Me** (Guest) **for** **reviewing! I luves you :')**

 **And lastly but not least: all my silent readers! Even though idk who's actually reading them, thank you guys soooo much!**

 _ **Don't Forget to Review! They're Appreciated, as long as they're positive**_ **;)**

* * *

"8…. 9….. 10! Ready or not, here I come!" Yuya unfolded his eyes and looks around the family room, wondering where his son would be hiding. He started leaning low and observed around. He's not under the tables or the furniture. He stood from his position and headed to his and Zuzu's room. He's not there either. _Good. I don't want him to find whatever we have in there-_ He heard a thump from the kid's room. He slowly walked over there with a wide grin on his face, thinking that he will now be able to find him. The noise came from the closet door, so he slowly reached his hand on the doorknob, grabbed it and quickly opened it wide.

"Ahh-ha- err what?" Yuya's expression changed from a definite look to puzzlement by the time he saw no sign of him. _Hmm where could he be?_ He thought for a moment, and then slowly looked up at one of the top shelves in the closet, seeing some indication of his son, trying to cover his body by wrapping blankets around him. Yuya just nodded to himself, and quickly removed the blankets from existence.

"Found ya!" The father pointed where the son is, as he looked at him and briskly got out of the closet door.

"Nooo you didn't!" The son ran as a bullet outside the house, basically having his father to find him again. Yuya just chuckled and traced his steps towards the backyard. Outside there's a little gym set/playground his son uses to be athletic like his dad. He looks around and soon spotted him digging up a hole so he can bury himself, hiding. Yuya couldn't hold his laughter.

"You think you can hide by digging up a grave for yourself?" He then walked over to his son, and softly putting his little shovel down. The six-year-old Kenji then looked up at him.

"Well yyeeaahhh," Kenji loved to lengthen his words. "It would be the last place to look for me," Yuya then traced his fingers across his chin comically.

"Well that's true…. But what would happen if I didn't find you?"

"Simple," the youngster then picked up his shovel and points it to the sky. "I'll dig myself up!"

"Really? When?"

"Weellllll….. I don't know…"

"Exactly!" Yuya then picked his son up, having him dropping his shovel in the process. He started twirling him around, holding him up like an airplane. Kenji couldn't help but laugh with the wind and gravity tickling his stomach. Yuya then got dizzy and put him down, and fell over and laughed along with his son.  
"Nobody's diggin' anyone's grave on my watch!" A feminine voice came clearly out of nowhere, until Yuya recovered his balance and looked towards the direction's sound of her voice. Zuzu has her arms crossed and her foot repeatedly tapping the ground. Yuya looked frightened by her expression.

"What? We-we aren't digging a grave! I just said that as an expression! Right, Kenji?"

The boy nodded, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Don't give that look! I heard what you too were talking about!"

"Every word?" Yuya crocked his eyebrow with a smile.

"Yes, every single one!"

"Ok. Then tell me this…" Yuya then walked up to his cute yet finicky wife, and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"What were we talking about?"

"Well-"

"Come on Kenji! Let's get ready to go to the park!" Yuya surely interrupted Zuzu's answer, having their son getting excited and run into the house; not realizing the screen door was closed and ran into it, falling over. Zuzu panicked and ran towards him, picking him up to comfort him.

"Ooh Kenji my wittle wittle baby, you ok?" Zuzu cooed at the youngster, while he was crying from the impact. He stopped and nodded, and so Zuzu giggled and kiss him on the forehead. "Feeling better?"

Kenji nodded, and so Zuzu put him down. Kenji then opened the screen door and walked inside.

"Pffft, what was that?" Yuya questioned.

"What was what?" Zuzu turned towards his husband.

"He's too old to be picked up like that. He needs to know how to be a man, like me!" Yuya then put his arms up to show his "muscles", which Zuzu sighed in discomfiture.

"Well our son hit his head on the screen door, and as a _parent_ ," She then gives Yuya a glare, which stopped Yuya playing with his arms. "It is our responsibility to take care of our little ones!"

"Aaannddd since when did I agree to that?" Yuya asked, without thinking through.

"Uhh geez I don't know," Zuzu said sarcastically. "Ever since you impregnated me!"

"Ok ok I get the picture!" Yuya said in defeat. He surely should've known the answer to that question. "But I still think he's old enough for his own responsibilities-"

"You questioning me?-"Zuzu gave him a harder glare, which had Yuya stop his protest.

"….. no, no not at all! Hehe," Yuya was sweatdropping, and Zuzu came up to him and kissed him passionately.

"I love you Yuya. I will never question that."

"Heh, I love you too-"

"Eeewww daddy!" Kenji walked out at the wrong time, which had the parents laughing.

"You ready kiddo?"

* * *

 **AN: To any ARC-V fans, if I got their characters wrong please let me know. I've only watched a few minutes of their first episode, and read some of the fanfiction XD**

 **Other than that I hope you like it! Making another scene right below :)**

* * *

Yuya couldn't find his son anywhere this time. The last he saw him was at their little playground where he was doing exercises, but other than that he was nowhere to be found. He's starting to freak out, and went into the kitchen.

"Zuzu have you seen Kenji anywhere!? He's not in the backyard!"

"What!?" Zuzu's protective mother mode was activated. "I told you to keep an eye on him!"

"I was, but for a split second when I looked away he was- zwwooop, gone!"

And just before Zuzu was going to knocking heads, a knock came from their front door, and they walked over and opened it, revealing their neighbor one house over **(IDK any other characters in the ARC-V universe, but I really want to have one of the characters in the show as the neighbor. Suggest a couple names please so I'll update this story with the character. Read the rest to know where I'm going with this.)** , and Kenji standing side by side with him. Yuya and Zuzu noticed there seems to be a problem.

"I caught your son at my backyard flirting with my daughter," The neighbor wasn't very pleased. The parents then looked at their son, who is blushing from embarrassment. The two then spoke at a similar time.

Zuzu: "Look, I'm very sorry of what happened. It won't happen again-"

Yuya:"Heh, you go Kenji-"He smiled, and Zuzu heard and made a glare at him. Yuya then tries to change his sentence.

"Uhh, I mean, Kenji you're grounded!...?"

* * *

 **AN: I'm totally wanting to make a comic of this incident XD Hilarious! Anyways this will be the last chapter for the YuGiOh Family One-shots. Sorry, but I'll be making stories back on my Tumblr account- aleaxandritedragoness. Come check them out if you can :) I'm very lonely in there from viewers *3***

 **Until next time! Don't worry I'll submit my stories here… I feel like I'm talking to the webpage sometimes… TT^TT**


End file.
